Young Love
by Zanique-Traylor Fan
Summary: Read to find out it's my first story TroyOC


Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.

This is my first fanfic, I'm not really good but I was bored so I thought about this. I've made some changes since the first shot was confusing. So read and tell me what you think about it.

-" Hey Chad! Can I talk to you?" Said a figure standing next to him

- "Sure Tess. So what's going on?" Chad replied smiling at his favorite cousin

- "Umm it's about that guy I like" she started but get cut off

- "Please, don't tell me it's Steve!" he pleaded. He never liked this guy and the feeling was mutual

- "WHAT? STEVE? NO WAY!!" she exclaimed

- "Thank God!" Chad was apparently relieved

- "Wait a minute! Why did you think I was talking about him in the first place?" she asked him

- "You've spent a lot of time with him lately" he replied in a "duh" tone

- "That's because I'm helping him getting back together with Laura" she told him ignoring his tone

- "Wow! They were together?!" he was clearly surprised

- "Chad my dear cousin, still clueless" Tessa teased him

- "Hey I'm not clueless, I choose to ignore some things" he responded faking hurt

- "Which actually is everything" she smirked

- "Why you!? I hate you" he pouted

- "Love you too Chaddieboo" she laughed, Chad joined her after trying to maintain his pout but failing miserably, he could never be mad at her.

- "Whatever! So this guy do I know him?" he asked when their laughter died down

- "Yes pretty much"

- "Who is it?"

- "_Troy_" she mumbled

- "What is it? I didn't hear you" he teased her

- "TROY!" Chad burst of laughing "Why are you laughing? Stop it it's annoying. STOP That's it I'm off." She started to leave

- "No wait I'm sorry" he grabbed her hand

- "Okay now tell me why you were laughing" he released her hand

- "So demanding" he smiled

- "Whatever, tell me" she said sounding annoyed

- "5 minutes before you came Troy and I had the same conversation" he replied truthfully

- "Oh ok so I guess he likes someone" she said pointing the obvious

- "Yes" he grinned

- "Did he tell you her name?" she asked again

- "Yes" Chad enjoyed the fact that he knew something Tessa didn't

- "What's her name?" she pressed him

- "Why don't you ask him?" he replied. Chad has seen Troy approaching them

- "You know I can't" she whined

- "Why?" he asked

- "Imagine it. Hi Troy I just told Chad that I liked you and, he told me you already liked someone ,so what's her name?" she replied frustrated

- "I can tell you" Troy told her signalling his presence

- "**TROY?!**" she jumped

- "Ok I'll leave you two alone. See ya" Chad said before leaving. He went to find his Tay Tay

_**With Troy and Tessa**_

- "So umm how much did you hear?" Tessa asked nervously

- "Everything" he said smiling at her but she wasn't looking at him

- "Oh!" the tiles on the floor were really interesting weren't they?

- "Tessa" he said softly

- "What?" she raised her head to look at him

- "Her name is Tessa , she is my best friend's cousin , she is the most amazing girl I've ever seen, and she's my angel. Now baby don't cry please I hate it when you cry" he told her before holding her in his arms, since she was crying silently.

- "Do you really mean it?" she smiled when he wiped her tears tenderly.

- "I'm not crushing on you, I love you. I've been for a while now" he declared looking at her directly in her eyes, so she can see the truth.

- "OMG! I love you too" she hugged him tighter.

- "So, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked already knowing the answer.

- "YES" she squealed.

- "I'm so glad" he spun her around.

- "Me too baby, me too" she kissed him when he put her down.

- "See! Aren't they cute?" they heard Chad's voice making them pull apart.

- "I'm so happy for you guys" Taylor squealed before hugging Tessa then Troy.

- "Thank you Tay" Tessa smiled.

- "Now we can go on double dates" Taylor and Tessa said together before laughing.

- "Girls!" Chad whispered to Troy while rolling his eyes.

- "We heard that" they said again in unison.

FIN

PS: if there are grammar mistakes I'm sorry but English is not my native tongue. Anyway hope you enjoyed.


End file.
